


Bearer of News

by austinwrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Beta Read, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, We Live, Wingza, a little tiny bit though, dadza if you squint, mostly accidental, unlike tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinwrites/pseuds/austinwrites
Summary: content warning, this work talks a lot about tommy's prison death. tags make it sound worse than it is.Ranboo figures they should know about Tommy. Somebody has to tell them, and it's not like they talk to literally anyone else. So he'll have to do it. It's just Technoblade and Philza though, two of the most powerful people on the server. The literal angel of death and the weapon of the Blood God, the most relaxed, chill, non-violent people he knows. He'll tell them. Nothing bad will happen. It'll be okay (he hopes).editted for tag/summary changes
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Bearer of News

**Author's Note:**

> this is so rushed rip

"Hey uh t- um, I have some news.." 

"mm?" 

"What's up? .. Did something happen?" 

"Hah, uh, sorry um. No, it's okay, it's okay.. 

Um, Tommy uh, was k- killed by Dream yesterday..." 

A deafening silence covered the room as Ranboo nervously flicked his fingers against each other, arms straight against his side. He glanced down at his hands, still grass stained with specks of dirt underneath his claws. His fidgeting slowed as he stared down, unwilling to meet the eyes boring into his skull. 

A soft, melancholic sigh seeped into the air. The sound felt warm to Ranboo, as if the air itself had a physical tension he hadn't noticed until Philza had dispelled it. He saw him begin to speak, expression unreadable before he was interrupted by a resounding crack. Startled, his gaze moved sharply to the source of the sound. A glass of water, with a crack running from bottom to top, the liquid slowly escaping through it as it ran along a clenched hand. 

"I see." 

Ranboo's anxiety returned tenfold as he went back to staring at the grass stains on his hands. Running one hand's fingers against the others wrist, trying to dislodge the dirt to feel the texture of it. He gulped, his throat contracting uncomfortably as he stole a glance at the two others in the room. 

"it was bound to happen, fully inevitable, thanks for telling us though, Ranboo." 

"Tech-" 

Technoblade's glare harshened, but it didn't stray from the broken glass in his hands. Philza turned to face the ender man once more, smiling faintly, seemingly reassuring. His wings twitched lightly. 

"How did Dream even get to him? I thought he was imprisoned?" 

"Uh, I think Tommy went to visit him, and- I'm not sure on this- but there was a malfunction? He, he got stuck in there with Dream for a while." 

Techno snorted lightly, his expression perfectly blank and bored. Ranboo's twitching slowed at the normalcy somewhat returning. He'd told them. Nothing bad had happened. It went okay. Phil shifted in his armchair, wings flapping, barely enough to be a whisper, before settling behind him again. 

"that seems to be quite the oversight to have it malfunction that badly." 

Techno drawled as he leaned back, his hair loosely swaying with the motion. 

"That's pretty concerning, actually. But are you doing okay Ranboo? I think I remember you guys being friends.. sort of?" 

"Yeah! Uh, yeah, I'll be okay. We used to be closer but less so recently. I just thought it'd be important to make sure you guys know. I don't really know if you uh, get out to other people much. So." 

Phil laughed to himself as he grin became steadier, more calming. Suit clad shoulders dropped. The older stood, dusting off his clothes with a precise movement. Ranboo always admired that about Phil, everything he did seemed so assured. Decisive and deliberate in even the smallest tasks, never rushed. It was so unlike himself that it felt refreshing to see. 

Phil stretched up lightly, making a face at the pop from his back as his wings ruffled discontentedly. 

"By the way, I saw you'd updated your house again. Would you mind showing it to me? It looks interesting."

"Oh. Yes, I can do that. I've been working on it a lot lately just because I have so much time right now! I've been thinking of adding another room, like a guest bedroom. Not that I'm expecting a guest, it just uh, it seems so adult to have a spare bedroom just in case and really, I should be prepared for everything. Things are crazy right now you never know what's gonna happen haha."

"That sounds like a really smart idea. Would you like to come Tech?" 

A beat.

"nah, I'm good. I need to take Steve on a walk soon, it's been too long. He's gonna get restless if I leave him too long."

The standing pair shrugged, declining wasn't exactly something unexpected from Technoblade. Besides, Ranboo thought Steve was Intimidating, despite how soft his fur was. He was more than content to let Techno walk him by himself.

Dull eyes followed his friends as they left out his door. Ranboo rambling slightly as Phil readjusted his cape, covering himself a little more comfortably to shield from the cold. He stepped outside, and Techno waited a couple seconds in silence for Phil to close the door behind him. 

As he was finally left alone, he stood and walked to a sink. He gently lowered his hand into it, turning the water glass, still in his hands, to drain the rest of the liquid in his sink. He moved to hover over his garbage, gently prying his claws from the cup before dropping it unceremoniously. The glass shattered as it hit the bottom of the trash. 

Flexing his fingers lightly, he blinked tiredly at the glass shards in his hand, scarce red pinpricks scattered across it. He closed it into a tight fist before walking off to the bathroom to wash it.


End file.
